pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Gible
Ash's Gible is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. Ash caught Gible in the Sinnoh Region. He could not learn Draco Metor at first when Ash and Gible were training. He always used to throw Draco Meteor on Dawn's Piplup (though seemingly not intentionally). Biography Ash Ketchum and his friends first encountered Gible in DP156: A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! where Gible was a wild Pokemon with Old Lady Wilma, a woman who taught Dragon type Pokemon the move, Draco Meteor. Gible was attempting to learn Draco Meteor but despite his best efforts, he could not perfect the move. Ash vowed to help Gible perfect the move but ran into difficulty with the Meteor even hitting Dawn's Piplup. By the end of the episode, Gible had started following Ash, presumably having an interest in the young Trainer. In DP157: Gotta Get a Gible!, Ash and the group were reunited with Gible who made himself known by biting on Ash's head. One of Ash's rivals, Barry sought to capture Gible. During the episode, when Ash was on the verge of falling off a cliff, Gible saved Ash by grabbing the back of Ash's jacket and was able to get Ash to safety. Ash and Pikachu later saved Gible with Gible being left in awe at Ash's dedication and willingness to save him. As soon as they got to safety, Gible told Ash that it wanted to join his party with Ash capturing Gible. Gible has been in quite a lot of trouble as Piplup seems to get hit by the failed Draco Meteor. In that episode Gible battled Barry's Empoleon and lost easily. Gible has been appearing in the two following episodes DP158 and DP159, when Gible once again hit Piplup with Draco Meteor and chewed on rocks and sunk in the water and had to be saved by Ash's Buizel. Gible wasn't seen again until DP164 where he expanded Piplup's couch gag which made Piplup learn Hydro Pump and run away. He also helped out Ash and Volkner breaking the cage with Rock Smash in DP166 and a cameo appearance in DP167 and DP168. Also battling Dawn's Togekiss in DP172 and appear as a small appearances in DP173 onward. In DP185 he perfected Draco Meteor and used it to defeat Conway's Shuckle and to cause enough damage to Conway's Dusknoir to allow him to finish it with Dragon Pulse. Ash's Gible lost against Tobias and his Darkrai although he was able to hit Darkrai with Rock Smash. Currently he resides at Professor Oak's Lab. Personality In battle, Gible is quite powerful, capable of holding his own but outside of battle, Gible is clumsy and oblivious, often expressing destructive power which was seen when he destroyed a whole park, Barry's bike and Team Rocket's mecha by using nothing but his sharp teeth to chew through them. Despite that, Gible is sociable, biting people's heads as a sign of affection. Gible is also intelligent which was shown when he used Draco Meteor to find Piplup who had disappeared. Due to getting hit by Draco Meteor, Dawn's Piplup has a strong dislike for Gible but Gible has no hard feelings towards Piplup. After Dawn's Togekiss scolded him over what happened, Gible revealed that he didn't intend to hurt Piplup but he can't avoid it, revealing that he cares Piplup. Similar to Ash's Torterra when it was a Turtwig, Gible enjoys latching onto Ash's head. Gible also has a habit of biting into trees and tree trunks. Gible possess the ability to devour any kind of metals and has successfully devoured two of Team Rocket's giant rockets at no harm to himself. Although Gible is gutsy, he is not very bright and can be slow when it comes to understanding simple requests or orders, especially ones Ash gives. On one such occasion, Gible began chewing away a section of rock and fell into a creek, forcing Ash to summon Buziel who brought Gible to safety. Known moves Voice actors *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Gible is Ash's first -type Pokémon and the first one he's caught with the potential to become a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. *He bites Ash on the head just like Turtwig did. *He's the 2nd Pokémon that Ash caught after it followed him around. The first was Aipom. *Gible's Draco Meteor usually fails, knocking out Dawn's Piplup. In Piplup, Up and Away!, this makes Piplup angry and he gives Gible a beating. *Gible is the only Pokemon on Ash's Sinnoh Region team that didn't take part in any of Ash's gym battles. Gallery Gible_Ash_head.png|Gible biting Ash's head Ash_Gible_Draco_Meteor.png Ash_Gible_Rock_Smash.png Ash_Gible_Dig.png References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon